HopeClan's Last Stand
by Storm-X-Fox
Summary: Nightstar and his Clan face danger ahead. Prophecy:
1. Enter here

**HopeClans Last Stand**

Nightstar padded out of his den. He looked around the clearing, smiling. The dawn air was a cool breeze and the rest of WindClan was slowly awakening. He looked over to see his loyal deputy, Swiftfoot padding toward him. He dipped his head in greeting as Swiftfoot walked past him toward the freshkill pile. Swifthearts mate, Icefire came out of the nursery and stretched, her kits tumbling over her paws. He flicked his tail to her and his sister came over.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice lighthearted as the kits tried pouncing on Nightstars flicking tail. The black leader laughed, his green eyes sparkling. A small black-and-white tom with blue eyes bit Nightstars tail and he hissed in rage. "That's his tail!" Icefire scolded. "Not a mouse, Sootkit." Sootkit laughed and his two litter mates rolled on the ground.

"It's time they were apprenticed." He meowed. Icefire nodded her head in agreement. "Good. Then we shall hold their ceremonies at sunhigh." He flicked his ears to Foxheart who was coming out of the warriors den, a sleepy Stormcloud following her. Foxheart laughed and nudged him. The gray tom let out a low growl and Nightstar came up to them. _Stormcloud would be a good mentor for Midnightkit._ He thought of the black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes. Nightstar nodded. "Stormcloud." He said. "Come to my den with me." He took the tom, Frozentail and Dreameye with him.

Once they were all settled in Nightstar spoke. "You are all fine warriors and I want each of you to mentor Icefires kits." Frozentails eyes glimmered with delite. "Which one will I mentor?" She asked. Nightstar chuckled. "You shall mentor Willowkit." Frozentail nodded. She liked the young energetic white she-kit. Stormcloud had guessed that he was going to get Midnigthkit and Nightstar nodded. "And Dreameye can have Sootkit." He flicked his tail at the tortoiseshell-and-white medicine cat. She smiled. "He will make a fine medicine cat.

Nightstars eyes glimmered and he spoke softly. "All of them will make fine cats indeed." His large paws ruffled the leaves under them and a chilling breeze found its way into the leaders den. Frozentail shook her fluffy white pelt and her ice-blue eyes peirced Nightstar, making him nervous. He nodded and dipped his head, sending the cats away.

* * *

Nightstar leapt onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." His voice rang out around the clearing. He watched as Dreameye, Sootkit, Frozentail, Willowkit, Stormcloud, Midnightkit and Foxheart came out of the nursery. Swiftfoot at the edge of the crowd. Nightstars gaze travled as Honestqueen emerged from the warriors den grumbling. "Father?" She called. "What do you want now?" Nightstar chuckled when her brother, Strongflame emerged after her. The two cats sat next to Foxheart and Swiftfoot. Nightstar looked down and saw that everyone was seated and the kits were eagerly waiting to become apprentices.

Nightstar looked at Stormfur and Midnightkit, signaling them to step forward. The tiny kit could hardly sit still and Stormfur was just as eager. Nightstars eyes glimmered with amusement. "By naming apprentices, we show that HopeClan will surive. Midnightkit, from now on you shall be known as Midnightpaw. Stormfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Midnightpaw's mentor." Midnightpaw stepped forward to meet his mentor, "You have shown courage and loyalty. I expect you to pass down all you know to this young apprentice." Midnightpaw and Stormfur lightly touched noses. As they touched noses and padded back to sit, Nightstar thought of his own apprentice. _It's time she was made a warrior._ He thought.

He singaled forward Frozentail and Willowkit. The she-kit sat still her eyes unblinking. Nightstar shook his head. "Willowkit, from now on you shall be known as Willowpaw. Frozentail, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Willowpaw's mentor." Frozentail stepped forward and meet Willowpaw. Willowpaw stretched her neck up and Frozentail lightly hissed, "Not yet." Willowpaw shrank back down, embarassed. Nightstar smiled. "You are quick and witty in battle. I hope you pass down all you know." Frozentail nodded and then whispered that they touched noses. The two turned and sat next to Stormfur and Midnightpaw.

Next Dreameye and Sootkit stepped forward. He smiled. "Sootkit, from now on you shall be known as Sootpaw." Dreameye stepped closer to Sootpaw. "You have chosen the path of a medicine cat and you couldn't have a better mentor. Dreameye, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Sootpaw." The Clan cats below him chanted the new apprentices names. Dreameye was among them yowling, "Midnightpaw! Willowpaw! Sootpaw!" Nightstar flicked his tail for silence.

He flicked his tail and leapt off the highrock. "Paintedpaw warned us about the badger attack and fox on our territory yesterday. It's time she got her warrior name." Paintedpaw looked stunned. She shuffled her two black paws on the ground in front of her and looked down. Nightstar continiued, "I, Nightstar, leader of HopeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." The Clan was hushed as his voice rang out accross the clearing. "She was trained hard to understand the ways of your nobal code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Paintedpaws tail flicked in excitment. "Paintedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Paintedpaw nodded. "I do." She meowed. Her paws still scuffled the ground but her clear gaze, bright and smiling face and honest voice told Nightstar that she would. I am going to be a warrior! She thought. She gazed at Nightstar, her blue eye sparkling and so was her green.

Nightstar nodded and looked at the sky. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment you'll be known as Paintedskies. StarClan honors your courage and your patienceits. We welcome you as a full warrior in ThunderClan." He yowled the last words. Paintedskies smiled.She laughed and joined the warriors who were chanting her name. Swiftfoot pressed his muzzle against her multi-colored flank. "You have your vigal." He chuckled. Paintedskies nodded.

* * *

Nightstar watched the sun go down and Paintedskies settled herself in the middle of camp, by herself. Nightstar smiled and padded into his den for a good nights sleep. Tomarrow, they would be busy. "Leaf-bare is coming." He muttered. He curled up in a shadowy spot in the back of his cave, his black pelt blending in. He closed his amber eyes and gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That's my first Chapter. Lol. Please review. I kind of don't understand how to edit it so I keep having to copy/paste and delete the old story. Then, I title the new story with the same title. Lol. If someone could help me once the R&R. Thankies!


	2. Dreams

**HopeClans Last Stand**

Nightstar padded out of his den. He looked around the clearing, smiling. The dawn air was a cool breeze and the rest of WindClan was slowly awakening. He looked over to see his loyal deputy, Swiftfoot padding toward him. He dipped his head in greeting as Swiftfoot walked past him toward the freshkill pile. Swifthearts mate, Icefire came out of the nursery and stretched, her kits tumbling over her paws. He flicked his tail to her and his sister came over.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice lighthearted as the kits tried pouncing on Nightstars flicking tail. The black leader laughed, his green eyes sparkling. A small black-and-white tom with blue eyes bit Nightstars tail and he hissed in rage. "That's his tail!" Icefire scolded. "Not a mouse, Sootkit." Sootkit laughed and his two litter mates rolled on the ground.

"It's time they were apprenticed." He meowed. Icefire nodded her head in agreement. "Good. Then we shall hold their ceremonies at sunhigh." He flicked his ears to Foxheart who was coming out of the warriors den, a sleepy Stormcloud following her. Foxheart laughed and nudged him. The gray tom let out a low growl and Nightstar came up to them. _Stormcloud would be a good mentor for Midnightkit._ He thought of the black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes. Nightstar nodded. "Stormcloud." He said. "Come to my den with me." He took the tom, Frozentail and Dreameye with him.

Once they were all settled in Nightstar spoke. "You are all fine warriors and I want each of you to mentor Icefires kits." Frozentails eyes glimmered with delite. "Which one will I mentor?" She asked. Nightstar chuckled. "You shall mentor Willowkit." Frozentail nodded. She liked the young energetic white she-kit. Stormcloud had guessed that he was going to get Midnigthkit and Nightstar nodded. "And Dreameye can have Sootkit." He flicked his tail at the tortoiseshell-and-white medicine cat. She smiled. "He will make a fine medicine cat.

Nightstars eyes glimmered and he spoke softly. "All of them will make fine cats indeed." His large paws ruffled the leaves under them and a chilling breeze found its way into the leaders den. Frozentail shook her fluffy white pelt and her ice-blue eyes peirced Nightstar, making him nervous. He nodded and dipped his head, sending the cats away.

* * *

Nightstar leapt onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." His voice rang out around the clearing. He watched as Dreameye, Sootkit, Frozentail, Willowkit, Stormcloud, Midnightkit and Foxheart came out of the nursery. Swiftfoot at the edge of the crowd. Nightstars gaze travled as Honestqueen emerged from the warriors den grumbling. "Father?" She called. "What do you want now?" Nightstar chuckled when her brother, Strongflame emerged after her. The two cats sat next to Foxheart and Swiftfoot. Nightstar looked down and saw that everyone was seated and the kits were eagerly waiting to become apprentices.

Nightstar looked at Stormfur and Midnightkit, signaling them to step forward. The tiny kit could hardly sit still and Stormfur was just as eager. Nightstars eyes glimmered with amusement. "By naming apprentices, we show that HopeClan will surive. Midnightkit, from now on you shall be known as Midnightpaw. Stormfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Midnightpaw's mentor." Midnightpaw stepped forward to meet his mentor, "You have shown courage and loyalty. I expect you to pass down all you know to this young apprentice." Midnightpaw and Stormfur lightly touched noses. As they touched noses and padded back to sit, Nightstar thought of his own apprentice. _It's time she was made a warrior._ He thought.

He singaled forward Frozentail and Willowkit. The she-kit sat still her eyes unblinking. Nightstar shook his head. "Willowkit, from now on you shall be known as Willowpaw. Frozentail, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Willowpaw's mentor." Frozentail stepped forward and meet Willowpaw. Willowpaw stretched her neck up and Frozentail lightly hissed, "Not yet." Willowpaw shrank back down, embarassed. Nightstar smiled. "You are quick and witty in battle. I hope you pass down all you know." Frozentail nodded and then whispered that they touched noses. The two turned and sat next to Stormfur and Midnightpaw.

Next Dreameye and Sootkit stepped forward. He smiled. "Sootkit, from now on you shall be known as Sootpaw." Dreameye stepped closer to Sootpaw. "You have chosen the path of a medicine cat and you couldn't have a better mentor. Dreameye, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Sootpaw." The Clan cats below him chanted the new apprentices names. Dreameye was among them yowling, "Midnightpaw! Willowpaw! Sootpaw!" Nightstar flicked his tail for silence.

He flicked his tail and leapt off the highrock. "Paintedpaw warned us about the badger attack and fox on our territory yesterday. It's time she got her warrior name." Paintedpaw looked stunned. She shuffled her two black paws on the ground in front of her and looked down. Nightstar continiued, "I, Nightstar, leader of HopeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." The Clan was hushed as his voice rang out accross the clearing. "She was trained hard to understand the ways of your nobal code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Paintedpaws tail flicked in excitment. "Paintedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Paintedpaw nodded. "I do." She meowed. Her paws still scuffled the ground but her clear gaze, bright and smiling face and honest voice told Nightstar that she would. I am going to be a warrior! She thought. She gazed at Nightstar, her blue eye sparkling and so was her green.

Nightstar nodded and looked at the sky. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment you'll be known as Paintedskies. StarClan honors your courage and your patienceits. We welcome you as a full warrior in ThunderClan." He yowled the last words. Paintedskies smiled.


	3. What does it mean?

**HopeClans Last Stand**

Nightstar padded out of his den. He looked around the clearing, smiling. The dawn air was a cool breeze and the rest of WindClan was slowly awakening. He looked over to see his loyal deputy, Swiftfoot padding toward him. He dipped his head in greeting as Swiftfoot walked past him toward the freshkill pile. Swifthearts mate, Icefire came out of the nursery and stretched, her kits tumbling over her paws. He flicked his tail to her and his sister came over.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice lighthearted as the kits tried pouncing on Nightstars flicking tail. The black leader laughed, his green eyes sparkling. A small black-and-white tom with blue eyes bit Nightstars tail and he hissed in rage. "That's his tail!" Icefire scolded. "Not a mouse, Sootkit." Sootkit laughed and his two litter mates rolled on the ground.

"It's time they were apprenticed." He meowed. Icefire nodded her head in agreement. "Good. Then we shall hold their ceremonies at sunhigh." He flicked his ears to Foxheart who was coming out of the warriors den, a sleepy Stormcloud following her. Foxheart laughed and nudged him. The gray tom let out a low growl and Nightstar came up to them. _Stormcloud would be a good mentor for Midnightkit._ He thought of the black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes. Nightstar nodded. "Stormcloud." He said. "Come to my den with me." He took the tom, Frozentail and Dreameye with him.

Once they were all settled in Nightstar spoke. "You are all fine warriors and I want each of you to mentor Icefires kits." Frozentails eyes glimmered with delite. "Which one will I mentor?" She asked. Nightstar chuckled. "You shall mentor Willowkit." Frozentail nodded. She liked the young energetic white she-kit. Stormcloud had guessed that he was going to get Midnigthkit and Nightstar nodded. "And Dreameye can have Sootkit." He flicked his tail at the tortoiseshell-and-white medicine cat. She smiled. "He will make a fine medicine cat.

Nightstars eyes glimmered and he spoke softly. "All of them will make fine cats indeed." His large paws ruffled the leaves under them and a chilling breeze found its way into the leaders den. Frozentail shook her fluffy white pelt and her ice-blue eyes peirced Nightstar, making him nervous. He nodded and dipped his head, sending the cats away.

* * *

Nightstar leapt onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." His voice rang out around the clearing. He watched as Dreameye, Sootkit, Frozentail, Willowkit, Stormcloud, Midnightkit and Foxheart came out of the nursery. Swiftfoot at the edge of the crowd. Nightstars gaze travled as Honestqueen emerged from the warriors den grumbling. "Father?" She called. "What do you want now?" Nightstar chuckled when her brother, Strongflame emerged after her. The two cats sat next to Foxheart and Swiftfoot. Nightstar looked down and saw that everyone was seated and the kits were eagerly waiting to become apprentices.

Nightstar looked at Stormfur and Midnightkit, signaling them to step forward. The tiny kit could hardly sit still and Stormfur was just as eager. Nightstars eyes glimmered with amusement. "By naming apprentices, we show that HopeClan will surive. Midnightkit, from now on you shall be known as Midnightpaw. Stormfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Midnightpaw's mentor." Midnightpaw stepped forward to meet his mentor, "You have shown courage and loyalty. I expect you to pass down all you know to this young apprentice." Midnightpaw and Stormfur lightly touched noses. As they touched noses and padded back to sit, Nightstar thought of his own apprentice. _It's time she was made a warrior._ He thought.

He singaled forward Frozentail and Willowkit. The she-kit sat still her eyes unblinking. Nightstar shook his head. "Willowkit, from now on you shall be known as Willowpaw. Frozentail, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Willowpaw's mentor." Frozentail stepped forward and meet Willowpaw. Willowpaw stretched her neck up and Frozentail lightly hissed, "Not yet." Willowpaw shrank back down, embarassed. Nightstar smiled. "You are quick and witty in battle. I hope you pass down all you know." Frozentail nodded and then whispered that they touched noses. The two turned and sat next to Stormfur and Midnightpaw.

Next Dreameye and Sootkit stepped forward. He smiled. "Sootkit, from now on you shall be known as Sootpaw." Dreameye stepped closer to Sootpaw. "You have chosen the path of a medicine cat and you couldn't have a better mentor. Dreameye, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Sootpaw." The Clan cats below him chanted the new apprentices names. Dreameye was among them yowling, "Midnightpaw! Willowpaw! Sootpaw!" Nightstar flicked his tail for silence.

He flicked his tail and leapt off the highrock. "Paintedpaw warned us about the badger attack and fox on our territory yesterday. It's time she got her warrior name." Paintedpaw looked stunned. She shuffled her two black paws on the ground in front of her and looked down. Nightstar continiued, "I, Nightstar, leader of HopeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." The Clan was hushed as his voice rang out accross the clearing. "She was trained hard to understand the ways of your nobal code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Paintedpaws tail flicked in excitment. "Paintedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Paintedpaw nodded. "I do." She meowed. Her paws still scuffled the ground but her clear gaze, bright and smiling face and honest voice told Nightstar that she would. I am going to be a warrior! She thought. She gazed at Nightstar, her blue eye sparkling and so was her green.

Nightstar nodded and looked at the sky. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment you'll be known as Paintedskies. StarClan honors your courage and your patienceits. We welcome you as a full warrior in ThunderClan." He yowled the last words. Paintedskies smiled.She laughed and joined the warriors who were chanting her name. Swiftfoot pressed his muzzle against her multi-colored flank. "You have your vigal." He chuckled. Paintedskies nodded.

* * *

Nightstar watched the sun go down and Paintedskies settled herself in the middle of camp, by herself. Nightstar smiled and padded into his den for a good nights sleep. Tomarrow, they would be busy. "Leaf-bare is coming." He muttered. He curled up in a shadowy spot in the back of his cave, his black pelt blending in. He closed his amber eyes and gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That's my first Chapter. Lol. Please review. I kind of don't understand how to edit it so I keep having to copy/paste and delete the old story. Then, I title the new story with the same title. Lol. If someone could help me


End file.
